<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The new beginning by nerearobinsonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725451">The new beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerearobinsonn/pseuds/nerearobinsonn'>nerearobinsonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Anyways bellarke and murven endgame, F/M, Friendship, Honestly I don't know why I did this, Why Did I Write This?, alternative ending, but i know he won't, crazy history, jasonbettergivesusagreatending, modern au the 100, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerearobinsonn/pseuds/nerearobinsonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes a decision that changes everything. </p><p>-OR that time when Clarke pulls down another lever (along with Bellamy) and we  see another life, one previous to the first bombs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Emori &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Emori &amp; Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green &amp; Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake &amp; Charmaine Diyoza, Octavia Blake &amp; Gaia, Octavia Blake &amp; Indra, Octavia Blake &amp; Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake &amp; Monty Green, Octavia Blake &amp; Monty Green &amp; Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke is in a room. She has a lever in front of her. And all she have to do is pull it down to end the suffering.<br/>
It should be an easy choice. But there's always a problem.</p><p>If she pulls this lever, nothing she have ever lived will be real. She, her mother, her friends... They would have never existed.</p><p>Clarke looks up. She meets a brown eyes that she knows perfectly. </p><p>The eyes of Bellamy Blake, who is located to her right, expectantly, looking at Clarke, waiting to see what decision she makes.</p><p>Clarke turns her head to look to her left, where a few meters further from them sitting in a chair in front of a computer screen, is Jordan, Monty and Harper's son. He is the one who, thanks to the sacrifice with which Murphy and Raven lost their lives, and thanks to the intelligence he has inherited from his father, managed to decipher and finish what Raven had once begun.</p><p>Clarke misses Raven, who despite the ups and downs they suffered, was like a sister to her. She cannot believe the sacrifice Raven made to give them the opportunity to live. And much less could one believe the Murphy's sacrifice, who had always done his best to survive, and in the end he decided to sacrifice himself with Raven.</p><p>Clarke always thought that the two of them should have ended up together. And maybe, in their own way, they did. But that's another story.</p><p>That's when she hears Bellamy stifle a scream, and she and Jordan both look at the big screen in front of them to see what has scared Bellamy.</p><p>They can see Octavia on the screen, who is next to Gabriel and Diyoza cornered by the enemies. Emori can be seen on the floor with Madi in her arms, with a wound in her stomach.</p><p>This situation reminds Clarke of a very similar one a long time ago, only that instead of Jordan in the living room, there was his father, Monty. And Bellamy. Always Bellamy. And they watched Octavia, Jasper and Maya on the screen.</p><p>Clarke can't bear to look much more. She can't see her daughter die, just like Bellamy can't see his sister die.</p><p>That's when she makes her decision.</p><p>"We have to do it." She says looking at the screen, unable to look at Jordan and much less Bellamy.</p><p>That's when Bellamy puts a hand on Clarke's, just like he did years ago in Mount Weather, while saying:</p><p>"We will do it. Together. As we have always done."</p><p>Clarke looks up at the boy and can't believe the love she feels for him. She can't believe how long it took her to realize that Bellamy is her soulmate. That she couldn't love anyone else.</p><p>That she was in love with Bellamy Blake.</p><p>In the background she hears Jordan mutter a few words, and it takes Clarke a few seconds to realize that he is pronouncing his parents name.</p><p>She looks for the last time at the screen to Octavia, Gabriel, Diyoza, Emori, and Madi, whom she observes a few more seconds. All the faces she has loved and lost pass through her mind. Wells, her parents, Kane, Raven, Murphy, Finn, Lexa, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Roan...</p><p>This is for them. For what everyone has sacrificed.</p><p>Then she turns and starts to lower the lever when Bellamy makes a move to stop it. Clarke looks up surprised but before she can ask him what is he doing, Bellamy leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. </p><p>It's just a simple touch of his lips, but for Clarke it's the best kiss she has ever had.</p><p>When they separate, they can't help smiling at each other, in tears, while Bellamy says:</p><p>"I couldn't let my life end without doing what I've been wanting to do since I met you."</p><p>And then Bellamy doesn't allow her to answer because he pulls the lever, dragging Clarke's hand, but she hears the boy mutter what she is also muttering:</p><p>"May we meet again."</p><p>And that's when the lever comes to an end and everything turns white. The last thing Clarke sees are brown eyes and black curls before plunging into absolute darkness.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>*THE EARTH, YEAR 2147*</p><p>"Octavia!!"</p><p>The girl hears her brother's shout, who is in the car waiting for her to leave her aunt Indra's house.</p><p>"I'm leaving now or Bellamy is gonna kill me." Says Octavia as she says goodbye to Indra with a kiss on the cheek and greets her cousin, Gaia.</p><p>Octavia opens the door of the house and runs to her brother's car.</p><p>"I've called you three times, you're going to make me late for college." Bellamy tells her while Octavia gets in the car and accommodates.</p><p>"Relax, big brother. The thing is that I couldn't find my assignment, for one that I do well...</p><p>Bellamy looks at the papers her sister has in her lap and sees a blond woman in her forties on the cover.</p><p>He can't help but smile.</p><p>"I still don't understand why you have become so obsessed with that assignment."</p><p>"To be honest, me neither. But Charmaine Diyoza has something that, I don't know, her story interests me a lot. I know that about a hundred years ago she was the most wanted criminal in the world, but something about her draws my attention. It is rare to explain."</p><p>Bellamy smiles at her sister's comment and shows his support as he starts the car in the direction of the Santiago Institute, dedicated to the country's hero, Gabriel Santiago, who a hundred years ago defeated Josephine Lightbourne, her lover, and avoided World War III.</p><p>"I'm sure Professor Kane will love it. He's just as weird as you are." Says Bellamy with a smile in his face, proud of his little sister.</p><p>*************************************************************</p><p>Raven has gone for a run to distract herself from her final mechanic degree exams. </p><p>Although she is the best in the class and her practice teacher Sinclair is hallucinated with her, the girl still keeps pushing herself.</p><p>And the other thing Raven is as good as mechanics, is running. Her legs are like the device she need to be happy.<br/>
Running always gives her peace.</p><p>But peace fades when a ball hits her legs and almost makes her fall into the ground. Raven releases a curse while a boy comes running.</p><p>"I'm sorry!! Are you hurt? Need some help?"</p><p>Raven looks up and meets a boy about her age with blue eyes. He is nervous and worried in case he has hurt her and Raven finds him very adorable.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's not like you had broken my leg."</p><p>The boy looks at her anxiously for a few seconds and then smiles at her with a crooked smile.</p><p>"Quiet, if I'd had broken your leg and you were here dying, I wouldn't let you die alone. Although I am popularly known as the cockroach." He says while putting a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support.</p><p>Raven looks at the boy suspiciously. She cannot take away the feeling that she knows him, that she was having a dejavú.</p><p>Suddenly a name comes to her mind.<br/>
"You're... Are you Murphy?"</p><p>The boy opens his eyes, surprised as he says:</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>Raven can't help but smile.</p><p>"Maybe I know all the cockroaches in the area."</p><p>Now it is Murphy's time to look to Raven suspiciously, and the girl knows that he is also feeling that they already know each other.</p><p>But that is impossible. According to Raven's mind, they had never meet until now. And her mind is never wrong.</p><p>"John! Stop bothering the other girls, and come here! Echo, Wells and Finn are getting pissed off."</p><p>Raven and Murphy look at the girl who has shouted while she gestures and that's when Murphy says:</p><p>"That is my friend Emori, she is a bit heavy, but I love her."</p><p>Raven doesn't know what to answer. She has stared at the girl, as she also seems familiar.</p><p>What a crazy day.</p><p>"If you want, you can come and play with us. If your legs will allow it." Says Murphy.</p><p>Raven is about to refuse, but then she changes her mind. The boy has transmitted in a few minutes a confidence that she had not felt with anyone for a long time.</p><p>"Okay, but forget about winning then."</p><p>Murphy smiles again with that half-sided smile, and throws the ball into Raven's hands.</p><p>She catches it on the flight and can't help thinking about space, stars, a spaceship, a soccer ball and a boy.</p><p>But that thought as fast as it has come is gone. She shakes her head to get rid of it and starts following Murphy to the soccer field.</p><p>Who knows, maybe that game is the beginning of a beautiful story.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>Octavia says goodbye to her brother with a kiss on the cheek and gets out of the car running to her usual table. The Institute is deserted at this time since it is quite early, but she has to arrive earlier because Bellamy has to go to college.</p><p>She sits at her usual table, where she meets his best friend, Monty Green.</p><p>"Good morning, Monty." Says Octavia while sitting in front of the boy.</p><p>"Good morning, Octavia." Says Monty, distracted.</p><p>Octavia raises an eyebrow and looks where the boy is looking and sees what he is watching. Harper and Miller.</p><p>"If you are worried that those two could be a couple, don't worry, Miller doesn't like girls."</p><p>Monty looks at her angrily and says:</p><p>"I'm not worried about it. I don't care at all. What worries me is that you still haven't told your brother that you're dating Lincoln."</p><p>"That's because she's afraid Bellamy is going to beat him up."</p><p>Octavia and Monty turn their heads to the right to see Jasper appearing with a coffee in his hands. Or at least Octavia believes that coffe is what his friend is wearing.</p><p>Octavia laughs, since she knows Jasper is joking.</p><p>"Bellamy wouldn't beat Lincoln. Do not ask me why, but I am convinced that at first he would not like him, but then they would become friends."</p><p>"Well, just like Monty is convinced that his son will be called Jordan. We all know that's because of me, even if he denies it." Jasper says.</p><p>The three of them laugh, and Octavia thanks life for giving her the opportunity to cross paths with Jasper and Monty. From the moment that she met them, she had the feeling that they would be close friends. </p><p>And she wasn't wrong.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>Clarke is visiting College. She starts her classes next year and wants to study medicine like her mother, Dr. Abby Griffin.</p><p>Although she has not yet reached the medical school. She's lost. She walks through the halls and cannot get rid of a brunette girl who has crossed before. They have exchanged a look that has made Clarke feel things and now she can't stop thinking about her.</p><p>Clarke is so distracted that she does not realize that a boy is going quickly through the same hallway and that's when they collide with each other and the boy's books fly away.</p><p>The two of them begin to apologize at the same time and in a moment their hands collide and the two of them remain standing.</p><p>A lot of moments pass through Clarke's mind, so fast that she can't remember them. She just remember a brown eyes and black curls.</p><p>Just like brown eyes and black curls that the boy in front of her has. </p><p>Clarke sees him open his eyes with an expression of surprise and recognition, and she knows she has the same expression.</p><p>"We... Do we know each other?" Asks Clarke.</p><p>That's when the boy leaves the look of surprise and replaces it with a funniest one.</p><p>"Maybe we were friends in another life. Even close friends."</p><p>Clarke notices the humor in his voice, but also detects that behind that humor lies the doubt. It's like he is wondering if that could be true.</p><p>And the most shocking thing for Clarke is that she knows the boy so well that she can read between lines what he is saying. Although they have just met.</p><p>When had her life become so contradictory?</p><p>Then she smiles back at the boy and says:</p><p>"Maybe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeey I hope you enjoy the reading!! Let me know if you'd like to have an ending like this in the 100 or if you hate the idea!!<br/>Honestly I don't know if I would like that ending, but the idea came to me so I had to write it.<br/>Anyway I just hope that whatever happens, Jason doesn't give us a bad ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>